1visualFXguy
1visualFXguy is a sketch series on YouTube. It features everything from original sketches to pop culture parodies to wacky animations. The show is rated TV-PG and TV-14 and is aimed at tweens, teenagers and adults. Genres *Satire *Parody *Fantasy *Sci-Fi *Sketch Comedy *Black Comedy *Off-Color Humor *Surreal Humor *Adult Animation *Gaming *Drama *Horror *Action *Musical Humor Matt is a huge fan of Seth McFarlane shows like Family Guy, American Dad, and The Cleveland Show. He wanted to make a less raunchy show that is similar to Family Guy. Unlike Family Guy, 1visualFXguy isn't racist, sexist, or sacreligious. 1visualFXguy is edgy but does not rely on offending people to get a cheap laugh. 1visualFXguy covers a wide variety of humor including puns, black comedy, toilet humor, breaking the fourth wall, pop culture references, self-parodies, inside jokes, gross humor, innuendos, parental bonuses, slapstick, parody, character based humor, surreal humor, blue comedy, running gags, cutaways, pranks, zombie humor, cringe comedy, self-deprecating humor, political humor, unexpected humor, observation comedy, shock comedy, plays on words, dramedy, catch phrases, extremely long gags, musical comedy, and anti-humor. Matt described the humor as a mix between Family Guy, Spongebob, Bob's Burgers, The Simpsons, Regular Show, Gravity Falls, Robot Chicken, Phineas & Ferb, Saturday Night Live, Monty Python, The Muppets, and Mad. Other Genres Matt calls 1visualFXguy "his creative platform for all his ideas", so expect MUCH more than just comedy. Matt likes to experiment with other genres on the channel as well including drama, action, horror, gaming, fantasy, education, religious (Matt is Christian by the way), cute, sci-fi, and musical. Some of the sketches can actually be quite sad and scary compared to the usual silly stuff. You can almost say it has kind of a dark side. Matt intended the show to give viewers mixed emotions. He is quoted as saying "Not only does 1visualFXguy make you laugh but it will also scare the crap out of you and be the cause of childhood depression,". The History of the Show In 2009, Matthew E. Neuman was experimenting with Windows Movie Maker and footage of the show, Happy Tree Friends. He took a bunch of footage together, added the song "End of the World" by John Cougar, and added weird effects to it. This Happy Tree Friends video was the somewhat pilot of 1visualFXguy. Since Matt was 10 and had a dark sense of humor, most of the videos were about Happy Tree Friends or Invader Zim back then. His favorite tree friend, Giggles would show up in pretty much every post-2010 1visualFXguy video. Then while Matt was on Summer vacation, he was looking up silly stuff on YouTube and found about YouTube Poops. The first one he watched called Toys Gone Wild made him laugh SO hard and got him obsessed with the medium. He then watched about 100 more poops that night and showed some to his babysitter. She occasionally got a giggle out of some of the zaniness in YTP. Matt then realized that he wanted to make his own YouTube Poops for fun. So he downloaded some footage of the kid show Zoboomafoo (one of his favorite childhood shows/poop sources), and footage from Hotel Mario and the Zelda CD-I cut scenes because they were popular in poop at the time. His first mutation was titled "Zobomafoo with the Mario Brothers" and had plenty of Nintendo references. Matt was obsessed with Nintendo as soon as he saw his cousin play Super Smash Bros. Melee when he was 8. Then he made TONS more poops with a lot of immature, Family Guy-style humor until that Summer his computer crashed. Matt's Mom and Dad bought him a new laptop in which he downloaded LOTS more footage to put into poops. Then that Fall, Matt was flipping through channels and found a show called MAD on Cartoon Network. One of the first episodes he saw made fun of Supernatural which (even though he'd never heard of the show) made him laugh hysterically. So he made a new series called Poopernatural that edited Mad's Supernatural parody into an almost plot-based poop series. Then Matt found out that his computer had a webcam on it which got him interested in filming original videos. One teeny little problem, the Webcam had no sound which meant Matt was forced to do videos with no dialogue. Inspired by Mime from Happy Tree Friends, Matt created a character called The Mime.